A local personal computing device may concurrently run one or more instances of programs or applications (e.g., natively-operating applications). Thus, the local personal computing device may have multiple open program or application windows displayed on its graphical user interface. The multiple open program or application windows may be displayed in different geometrical arrangements (e.g., a cascade arrangement—which puts windows in a single stack that has been fanned out; a stacked arrangement—which puts windows in one or more vertical stacks; or a side by side arrangement—which places each window open, but not maximized, on display). When multiple windows are open on the graphical user interface of the computing device, a user may navigate to, activate or operate a specific program or application window using navigational aids (e.g., tabs, taskbar buttons, etc.).
Consideration is now being given to the display, on a personal computing device, of an open program window of a cloud-based or network-based application running in the cloud.